


A Nutcracker

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Title: A Nutcracker (Dec 6)Author: @averyrogers83Warnings: fluffPairings: Bucky, Sam, Steve, x ReaderA/N: Drabble for @thefanficfaerie OTP Christmas Challenge
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147
Kudos: 3





	A Nutcracker

“Why do we have to wear these damn suits again?”

“Yeah, why can’t we just wear jeans and a tee-shirt?”

“You two sound like a couple of Whitney babies.” Steve rolled his eyes as he finished tying his tie. 

“This coming from the guy who only agreed to go to this thing because Y/N asked you to” Bucky smirked.

“This guy would do whatever Y/N asked him to, without question” Sam mumbled

You walked out of the kitchen in your pj’s and a bowl of popcorn as you headed back to your room to watch TV when you ran into the threesome. 

“Hey guys, where are you going all dressed up?”

“We’re going to see that play you were talking about” replied Steve

“Oh cool, I would have never pictured that you guys would go to something like that” you smirked “You’ll have to tell me what you think of the two hour ballet.

Bucky punched Steve in the gut, making him grunt and double over in pain. “Two hours!” Bucky mumbled.

Sam’s jaw tightened. “What are you not going?”

“Me? Oh hell no. I could never sit through something like that.”

“I thought you said you wanted to see The Nutcracker.” Steve looked hurt and perplexed. 

“What?! I never said that. I asked if you had seen a nutcracker in the kitchen drawer.” You couldn’t help but laugh. “Enjoy the ballet gentlemen. If it makes you feel any better the three of you look quite handsome.”

“You owe us big time, Rogers.”


End file.
